


we're shining in the afterglow's light

by archeralec



Series: our thunderous love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Malec Week 2016, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, Post 1x13, Post-Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Post-Season/Series 01, Spooning, Thunderstorms, basically fluff, blame all of the bts photos we've been getting, i'm getting malec feels all over the place, it's kind of late, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after their first time Alec wakes up, admires how beautiful his boyfriend is and thinks about how far they've come in their relationship.</p>
<p>(or the one-shot that turned into a very late piece for Malec Week 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're shining in the afterglow's light

**Author's Note:**

> let's blame the bts photos of shadowhunters season two for this idea. i can't handle the feels and excitement it's bringing me.
> 
> and this is also inspired by this tumblr fanart http://noxiim.tumblr.com/post/146437107028/wake-up-sleepyhead-i-would-like-to-thank
> 
> i'm also the same author of 'remind me to thank izzy' i just changed my username to 'archeralec'. because i felt there was a need for a change.

Thunder booms loudly, causing the building to shake a bit and Alec Lightwood to stir awake. He moans lightly and goes to stretch his body, when he realizes a few things.  
  
One. He was naked underneath the silk sheets.  
  
Two. He was cuddling a very warm and also naked body.  
  
And three. He can't stretch, because his arm is thrown over the other body's torso and his hand is intertwine with another hand.  
  
Alec lays there for a moment, blinking the sleep away from his eyes before the memories of what happened last night came back to him along with all of the emotions he had felt the night before as well. A light smile spreads across his face as he buries his face into his boyfriend's neck, breathing in the familiar smell of shampoo and body wash.  
  
Last night, last night had finally been _the night_ that he and Magnus had finally taken the next step in their relationship, they finally made love. He's not using the word 'sex' because that word doesn't fit what they did last night. What they did last night was just pure, emotional, gentle love.  
  
It was amazing and wonderful, that just thinking about it makes Alec's heart flutter every time.  
  
As he listens to the thunder boom once more louder than before, he thinks about how far they've come, all of the obstacles they had to overcome, to get to where they are right now.  
  
But even after overcoming the other obstacles, they had to overcome the biggest one yet. The fact that he was mortal and Magnus wasn't, it almost ended them before they even began. He cares so much about Magnus and didn't want him to suffer through the pain of losing the one he loves again, he had suffered through that pain enough during his time alive.   
   
He was torn about what to do. He thought about what to do for days, he thought everything over. And he was still torn, in the end, what Magnus said in the hallway right before he woke up Jocelyn, helped him make his decision.  
  
_"I maybe the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but even I can't predict the future."_  
  
Magnus was right about that, he nor Alec could predict what might possibly happen in the future, with Jace gone, Valentine out there with the Mortal Cup and a war brewing. Something could happen to either of them tomorrow, or during the war, and they would never get the chance to see where their relationship goes.   
  
He finally made his decision and went on that date, he owed Magnus. And it was one of the best decisions he ever made.  
  
Alec smiles lightly at the memory of their first date. They went out to that Ethiopian restaurant, Magnus had suggested right before all hell broke loose, they had a wonderful time, they talked, they laughed, they ate, and Magnus even told him about a few stories about his travels around the world and that he managed to get banned from a few countries, he refuses to tell him about how he got ban from a few of them, because they're simply too embarrassing to tell.  
  
He wonders how they find the time to go on dates, with Magnus being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, him being Acting Head of the Institute most of the time and trying to find Jace on top of their jobs and other duties, but somehow they always managed to find time for each other.  
  
Alec breaths in his boyfriend's scent, placing a loving kiss on Magnus' neck, before leaning up some, to where he's staring down at his sleeping lover. He feels his heart flutter again, while staring down at him. Magnus looks so beautiful, he always looked beautiful with his makeup and without it, right now he wishes that he could run his fingers through Magnus' bed hair, the tips were dyed blonde, the same color the tips were dyed when he shared his strength with Magnus to help save Luke and when they had their first drink together, he has the feeling that's why Magnus dyed his tips that color again, as a reminder of their first kind-of date together.  
  
The rain pours hard outside, Alec doesn't know what time it is, he doesn't know if it's early in the morning, or afternoon. The dark clouds made it hard to tell, he could check his phone to see what time it was, but his phone is in his pocket of his pants which were laying somewhere on the floor. He was just going to assume that it was probably noon and it was time to wake up.  
  
He leans in a bit, until his face is a few inches from Magnus' cheek and whispers lightly, "Magnus, it's time to wake up," the only respond he got was Magnus cuddling closer to him and a squeeze of his hand, he can't help but to smile softly at this and he leans in closer until his lips brush against his lover's cheek. "Come on, wake up _mi amor,_ " Alec whispers again, a bit louder this time. And that seems to work.  
  
Magnus lets out a small moan, Alec moves away from his face some as Magnus moves his head on the pillow he's laying on, and now Alec was face-to-face with him, he watches as his lover blinks his eyes a few times before catching sight of the Shadowhunter looking at him. "Mm, good mornin'. Alexander, darling," he greets.  
  
"Good morning, Magnus," Alec smiles before he leans in and gives Magnus kiss on the lips.  
  
He moans softly into the kiss, they kiss for a moment before Alec pulls away and rests his forehead against Magnus's. "This is a wonderful way to wake up, in the arms of my gorgeous boyfriend, after a night of wonderful passionate love-making, oh so wonderful," he kisses Alec in between saying the last few words of his sentence.  
  
Alec makes the kiss last longer this time before he pulls away again. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Magnus, you should see how you look right now, you're so beautiful, you're glowing right now, I mean you're always glowing, but this feels like a different glow."  
  
"Of course it is, Alexander," Magnus chuckles, looking at Alec's neck, where his Deflect/Block rune rests and where a few hickeys rest there as well. He's quite sure that he has a few as well. "It's the afterglow, you're seeing. And you should really see yourself, too darling. You're glowing so beautifully."  
  
Alec beams at him, squeezing his hand gently as he leans back in, pressing his lips back onto Magnus' lips. They deepen the kiss, but they keep the kiss, slow, gentle and loving. Magnus adjusts his body to where his back is laying on the mattress, Alec was still on his side, leaning over him as they kissed slowly, Alec moves their intertwine hands from Magnus' side to beside his head. He licks at Magnus' lips, asking for entry.  
  
Magnus slowly opens his mouth, allowing Alec entry. He moans softly, at the same time Alec groans as their tongues meet, instantly tangling and rubbing against each other, he sighs into the kiss, moving his free hand to Alec's head, to grasp at his hair. Magnus uses his nails to gently massage Alec's scalp, causing him to sigh into the kiss now, at what Magnus was doing.  
  
He untangles their tongues, and licks the roof of Magnus' mouth before rubbing his tongue along Magnus' once more. Alec breaks the kiss again, with a light pop of their lips, he smiles down at his boyfriend and pecks his lips, then he begins to trail soft light kisses from Magnus' jaw to his neck.  
  
Magnus hums as Alec's lips press kisses on his skin, he turns his head slightly to look at their joined hands, another smile spreads across his face, admiring how well their hands fit together, how Alec's hand felt against his own. He lets his eyes trail over the edges of the dark runes that rested on Alec's arm, as the Shadowhunter sucks on his neck, to leave another mark behind.  
  
Alec nips at the mark, then plants kisses on Magnus' skin, making his way back up to the other man's lips. He presses his lips against Magnus' in a quick kiss, before pulling away, he leans on his elbow and uses his free hand to run his fingers through Magnus' bedhead hair. "You've any clients, today?" he asks, bringing their still joined hands to his face and starts to kiss Magnus' knuckles.  
  
"Nope, darling, not today." Magnus answers with a sigh, as Alec continues to kiss his knuckles. "You've to head to the Institute today?"  
  
The Shadowhunter shakes his head. "No, Lydia has it covered for today, she told me that she's only gonna call me if it's an emergency, so I'm free."  
  
"You know what calls for on a rainy lazy free day like this?" he questions, moving his hand down to the nape of Alec's neck and leaning up some to press a kiss against his jaw.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Staying in bed all day, listening to the thunder and rain, and cuddle together," Magnus tells him, kissing his jaw again.  
  
"Mm, I like that," Alec says, pecking his lips once more, before letting go of Magnus' hand, so he could adjust his body into the cuddling position, the same position they were in, a few minutes earlier. Magnus turns onto his side and slides close to Alec, who wraps his arms around him, pulling  his boyfriend in closer.  
  
Magnus sighs in content, snuggling closer to Alec. If that was even possible, he feels a kiss on his neck and Alec burying his face into his neck, he smiles happily, closing his eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment, they were having. It was so peaceful, that Magnus found himself almost falling back asleep.  
  
Until Alec moves his head from his neck, back up to his ear again, whispering. "I love you, Magnus, _mi ángel_."  
  
His grin widens as Magnus leans his head back to see Alec staring down at him, his hazel eyes filled with pure love, his heart can't help but to skip a beat. "And I love you, Alexander, _sayangku_."  
  
Alec gives him one of his breathtaking smiles, then rubs his nose against Magnus' causing him let out a giggle and return Alec's nose kiss, their noses rubbing together makes Alec laugh along with him.  
  
After a few minutes of their nonstop giggling and nose kissing, they settle down, their faces hurt from all of the smiling they were doing, they stare at each other with loving looks, Alec is still letting out a few light giggles, smiling softly at him. Magnus returns his smile, before he reconnects their lips in a lingering kiss.  
  
"I love you," Magnus breathes against his lips, breaking the kiss.  
  
"I love you too," Alec tells him back, pecking Magnus' lips again.  
  
They peck their lips together one more time and Magnus settles back into Alec's arms, snuggling closer to him. Alec kisses his temple and nuzzles his hair, letting out a happy sigh and closing his eyes. They laid there, listening to each other's breathing and the rain as it continues to pour down outside.  
  
They drift off back to sleep, comfortably in each other's embrace. As thunder booms once more.

**Author's Note:**

> my second shadowhunter fic is done! i'm happy with out this turned out, i wasn't sure about the ending at first, but after rereading it i'm happy. 
> 
> this is my very late unexpected piece for "Malec Week 2016" day two: into the future. i was going for fluff and i hope that i reached that goal. 
> 
> i do have a tumblr, you can find me on here under alec-s-arrows. 
> 
> i'll have another fic up soon, i don't know what it'll be though, a soul mate au or a high school au or what yet... i guess we'll know when i post it. 
> 
> comments & kudos are very welcomed. :)


End file.
